El sueño del dragón
by readpink
Summary: La historia de una familia de dragones con un talento particular que los obliga a enfrentarse a un intruso que tiene un obscuro pasado.


El cuento

El sueño del dragón

Hace mucho, en una tierra lejana, existía un pueblo bendecido por los dioses donde humanos y dragones vivían en armonía. Los dragones les proporcionaban sabiduría y bondades de la naturaleza que, aparentemente, ningún otro lugar tenía. A pesar de ser jóvenes, los 7 dragones sabían como llevar a cabo sus labores a la perfección. Por ejemplo cada mañana, los 7 dragones alzaban el vuelo hasta que sólo eran un punto apenas visible en el cielo. Volaban más allá del horizonte y regresaban con el sol a sus espaldas. Lo mismo hacían cada noche para traer a la luna y las estrellas. Gracias a su fuego, la gente no pasaba temporadas de frío y con su aliento nutrían la tierra para que fuera la más fértil. Con sus poderosas alas creaban ráfagas de viento en los días calurosos y en el tiempo de cosecha creaban nubes para hacer llover.

A pesar de tener tanto en común, los dragones sabían lo que los distinguía entre si. El hermano mayor era de un color azul índigo, símbolo de perseverancia, la justicia, la tranquilidad, la lealtad y la integridad. Él ya contaba con 1200 años, su nombre era Péndragon que significa líder y el don que se le había concedido era la paciencia.

El hermano que le seguía, tenía 800 años y su nombre era Falkor. Era de un color naranja brillante, símbolo del coraje, la valentía, la pureza y la santidad. A pesar de la edad, este dragón era más fuerte y veloz que su hermano mayor. Por esa razón era uno de los peleadores del clan.

El tercer hermano era solo 100 años menor que el segundo pero casi le igualaba en fuerza y velocidad, por lo que también era un peleador del clan. Sus escamas eran de un rojo tan brillante que fácilmente se podrían confundir con rubíes, se llamaba Gorbash. Él simbolizaba el valor, la resistencia, el heroísmo, la libertad, la sinceridad, la perseverancia, la bondad y el amor.

La cuarta hermana era dorada como los rayos del sol, símbolo del fuego, la riqueza del subsuelo, sabiduría, discernimiento y buen criterio. Solo tenía 500 años pero ya había sido nombrada jueza del pueblo por sus hermanos. Además su don era la sabiduría, lo que la hacía la más respetada por el pueblo y por sus hermanos. Su nombre era Eingana.

Las últimas tres hermanas eran unas trillizas blancas como la nieve, símbolo de la paz, la pureza, la inocencia, la honestidad, la verdad, la unidad y la neutralidad, de 400 años de edad. Sin embargo eran muy distintas en sus personalidades ya que la más chica, llamada Galeru gozaba pasarse el día entrenando son sus hermanos Falkor y Gorbash por lo cual su cuerpo era más musculoso y su don era también el de ser peleadora. La más grande de las trillizas se llamaba Kiyo, gustaba de aprender la forma en que las mujeres humanas cuidaban de sus bebés y no les paraba de contar historias del pasado para que pudieran hacer dormir a sus hijos. Su don era el de curar, convirtiéndola en la curandera del clan. En cuanto a la sexta hermana, cuyo nombre era Kalseru era muy reservada y tenía el don de saber si la gente decía la verdad o estaba mintiendo.

Era la época de la cosecha, cuando los 7 dragones habían ido por la luna y las estrellas, que apareció en el pueblo un octavo dragón. Los pueblerinos, al verlo de lejos, creyeron que se trataba de alguno de sus adorados amigos, pero algo no iba bien. Conforme se acercaba, se dieron cuenta de que las escamas de este nuevo dragón eran de un color violeta intenso, símbolo del sacrificio y el desprendimiento. A pesar de eso los pueblerinos estaban dispuestos a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

El nuevo dragón nada más acercarse empezó a escupir fuego contra los sembradíos y arremetió contra las primeras casas con las que se topó. Todo era caos y desesperación. La gente gritaba y corría. Los niños lloraban y lo que era peor, los 7 hermanos todavía no regresaban.

El dragón violeta hacía de las suyas sin nadie que pudiera detenerlo y justo estaba incinerando uno de los graneros cuando de pronto fue derribado por un potente golpe. Ese golpe lo dejó momentáneamente desorientado lo cual fue lo único que necesitó la misteriosa fuerza para volver a atacar una y otra vez. Parecía que nunca iba a cesar.

-Basta-, dijo de improviso una voz potente y, evidentemente, molesta.

-No se merece nuestra compasión-. Rugió otra, aún más molesta que la primera,- Ha destruido casi la mitad del pueblo y matado a por lo menos 10 hombres. ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-Primero debemos saber sus razones para después juzgarlo- dijo una voz tranquila y femenina.

Una presión cesó de ejercer su poder sobre el cuerpo del recién llegado. Solo entonces el dragón púrpura se dio cuenta de que lo habían estado sujetando contra el suelo. En cuanto estuvo libre, de un salto se puso en posición de pelea pero se sorprendió al ver que no solo eran tres, como había calculado, sino que eran siete.

Estaba calculando sus posibilidades de herir y escapar de tres dragones que estaban frente a él pero no sabía que tan veloces y fuertes podían ser los otros cuatro así que se dedico a esperar sin bajar la guardia. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y mostraba los dientes de forma feroz.

Fue la primera voz que había escuchado el dragón púrpura la que rompió el silencio:

-¿Quién eres y qué te trae por aquí a destruir nuestro pueblo?

El dragón púrpura se volteo y vio que el que había hablado era un gran dragón azul índigo y aunque su apariencia no era tan fiera como la de los tres dragones que tenía detrás, algo hacía que impusiera respeto. A la derecha de este se encontraba una dragona dorada que se veía muy joven pero, de alguna manera, también imponía su propia clase de respeto. Del otro lado había dos dragonas mucho más pequeñas que los dos anteriores, de un color blanco como la nieve y mirada inocente pero con un leve brillo de furia en sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Vermithrax y vengo del salvaje norte- se presentó fríamente el dragón púrpura.-El porque estoy aquí no es algo que les incumba.

-Claro que nos incumbe porque es nuestro territorio y porque las personas del pueblo son nuestras amigas. ¡Claro que nos incumbe!- espetó una voz de detrás de Vermithrax que hasta el momento no había oído.

Vermithrax se volvió y miró con detenimiento a los tres dragones que le habían cerrado el paso. El que estaba en la orilla izquierda era de un rojo muy intenso, el que estaba a la derecha era un dragón naranja brillante y la dragona que estaba en medio, indudablemente la más pequeña, era igual de blanca y pequeña que las otras dos. Sin embargo los definidos músculos que poseían los tres, delataban su posición de peladores del clan.

Aún así Vermithrax se limitó a decir:

-No pienso seguir hablando bajo esta presión.

Péndragon supo lo que quería decir y se presentó:

-Yo soy Péndragon, hermano mayor del clan. Esta a mi derecha es mi cuarta hermana Eingana. La primera a mi izquierda es mi sexta hermana Kalseru y la que le sigue es mi quinta hermana Kiyo.- mirando atrás de Vermithrax prosiguió,-El joven de la derecha es mi segundo hermano Falkor. El de la izquierda es mi tercer hermano Gorbash. Y finalmente, pero no menos importante, mi séptima hermana Galeru, la última de las trillizas.

Al oír esta última parte, Vermithrax miró sorprendido a la pequeña dragona blanca que tenía delante de sí. A pesar de ser la más pequeña de todo el clan, era una de las peleadoras de éste, y lo que le hizo admirarla más es que fuera hermana trilliza de las otras dos que estaban a su espalda.

-Ya veo- contesto Vermithrax.

-Ahora dinos ¿qué te ha traído por aquí, tan lejos de tu hogar?- preguntó Péndragon.

-Problemas- respondió secamente.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- pregunto dulcemente Eingana

-¿Cómo podría decírselos si ni siquiera me conocen? No saben nada de mí ni de mi clan no pienso responder- rugió de improviso Vermithrax y levantó el vuelo.

Falkor, Gorbash y Galeru estaban a punto de seguirlo pero Péndragon dijo:

-Déjenlo ir. Seguramente volverá y es más importante ir al pueblo a ayudar.

Obedecieron al momento y se precipitaron al pueblo.

Había muchas casas destruidas, los graneros quemados y el ganado esparcido por doquier. Los hermanos se encargaron de reunir el ganado y de conseguir madera suficiente para la reconstrucción de todo. Las hermanas se ocuparon de curar las heridas de las personas, de calmarlas y consolarlas, sobre todo a las mujeres y a los niños.

Trabajaron arduamente toda la noche pero al llegar la hora de hacer amanecer, acordaron que sólo cuatro irían por el sol y tres se quedarían en el pueblo en caso de que Vermithrax regresara. La cuestión era saber quien debía quedarse pues se requería de mucha fuerza para traer el sol. Al final optaron porque en el pueblo se quedaran las trillizas y los cuatro hermanos mayores irían lo más rápido que pudieran a traer al sol.

Mientras sus hermanos estaban fuera, las mujeres le preguntaron a Kiyo qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Un forastero llegó y se fue, pero no sabría decirles si para siempre o no. Fue muy difícil hacerle hablar y dudo que sea diferente la próxima vez. Si es que la hay- respondió Kiyo.

-Además, ayer nos jugó sucio porque no estábamos, pero si se vuelve a aparecer por aquí, estaremos listos.-agregó Galeru.

Movidos por la preocupación y el miedo, los cuatro hermanos mayores regresaron mucho más rápido de lo normal y al acercarse y ver que todo estaba bien, se relajaron.

Al pisar tierra firme, Kalseru se les acerco.

-¿Podría ir a dar un paseo?,- preguntó con una voz suave y tranquila.

-Claro que sí, pero ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?- le respondió Péndragon.

Kalseru se limitó a asentir y remontó el vuelo.

Voló suavemente por las colinas bajas y los prados, acercándose lentamente a los bosques. Desde allí empezó a tomar velocidad y altura. Sobrevoló los bosques con agilidad, se aproximó a las altas montañas rocosas y volvió a disminuir la velocidad conforme se acercaba a ellas

Por cada cueva que veía, tomaba unos minutos para inspeccionarla rápidamente y volvía a alzar el vuelo. Hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Una cueva suficientemente grande para que un dragón a mitad de crecimiento pudiera establecerse por un periodo de tiempo. Además había restos de huesos apilados en un rincón, lo cual era el indicio que necesitaba para comprobar su hipótesis.

Se puso cómoda dentro de la cueva y se dedicó a esperar.

Mientras tanto, el sol ya estaba en su punto máximo y los cuatro hermanos mayores se empezaron a preguntar acerca del paradero de su hermana pero sabían muy bien que las trillizas compartían un lazo mental que las unía dondequiera que se encontraran y que de estar en peligro alguna de las tres, las otras dos sabrían donde buscar.

Justo en eso estaban pensando sus hermanos cuando Kalseru oyó el batir de alas de un dragón que se acercaba. No se movió ni un milímetro cuando Vermithrax entró a la cueva y soltó un rugido nada más de verla. En cambio, Kalseru le sonrió y dijo suavemente:

-Cálmate. Estoy sola y no vine a pelear, ese no es mi don.

Vermithrax dejo de rugir pero la siguió viendo con desconfianza y rencor.

-¿Qué parte de lo que te dije es tan difícil de creer?-preguntó Kalseru inocentemente en un tono que casi parecía el de una niña pequeña.

-Hum. La verdad no creía que fuera posible una separación entre ustedes,-respondió en tono desdeñoso,-ayer que los vi, parecían más un dragón de siete cabezas que siete dragones por separado.

-Tienes razón.- respondió Kalseru apaciblemente,- No soportamos las largas separaciones que implican años, a menos que sea por una muy buena razón. Sin embargo, incluso así nos duele mucho y nos sentimos incompletos.

Vermithrax la miró con nuevo interés pero no dejó que ella lo adivinara y preguntó:

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Todo depende de lo que estés dispuesto a contarme.

-No quiero contarte nada. Mis problemas son míos y de nadie más. No tengo porque decirte nada.-espetó irritado.

-No te estoy obligando a nada, solo quería demostrarte que no tienes porque envenenarte con todo eso que llevas dentro, puedes confiar en mí y desahogarte.

Vermithrax solo la miró pero algo en su interior le indicó que lo que Kalseru decía era cierto y se preguntó porqué.

-Bueno creo que debería irme pero recuerda que siempre estaré allí por si necesitas a alguien con quien desahogarte.-siguió diciendo Kalseru poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la salida.-Nos vemos.- fue lo último que dijo después sólo se oyó el batir de unas alas alejándose.

Vermithrax se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos. Confundido y con un sentimiento de repentina desolación se enroscó sobre sí mismo y se sumió en un profundo sueño a pesar de ser muy temprano.

Kalseru voló rápidamente sobre el terreno hasta poder divisar el pueblo. Péndragon, Eingana y Kiyo la esperaban reposando alertas sobre el césped. Gorbash, Galeru y Falkor estaban entrenando un poco más lejos. Era casi la hora de ir por el astro de la noche cuando Kalseru aterrizó.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- le preguntó Péndragon.

-Estuve sobrevolando el terreno un buen rato y luego me quedé descansando en una cueva de las montañas rocosas.

Nadie dijo nada más y se limitaron a esperar el momento para ir por la luna.

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Vermithrax despertó repentinamente, agitado. Las sombras de una horrible pesadilla todavía estaban en su mente. No quería ni recordarlas pero sabía que de todas maneras los recuerdos regresarían. Para evitar eso decidió dar un paseo nocturno y dejar que el viento frío se azotara contra su cuerpo al volar.

Sabía lo que debía hacer aunque le pesara.

En aquellos momentos, los siete hermanos debatían sobre lo que se debería hacer con Vermithrax. Galeru, Gorbash y Falkor, sostenían que debían de aniquilarlo antes de que volviera a atacar. Por otro lado, Péndragon y Eingana decían que se le debía someter a juicio para que fuera justo.

Mientras tanto Kiyo y Kalseru se mantenían calladas y se limitaban a observar. De repente Kiyo irrumpió en la mente de su hermana pues al ser trillizas gozaban de las ventajas de la telepatía:

-Esta tarde lo fuiste a ver ¿verdad? Lo que dijiste hace rato era sólo parte de la historia ¿me equivoco?

-No. Es sólo que no quería que nadie se enterara hasta que mi análisis estuviera completo. Además sabes que no me gusta hablar de los secretos de los demás porque no puedo mentir.

-Deberías ir a buscarlo, algo me dice que lo dejaste un poco confundido.

Kalseru se limitó a sonreírle, se disculpó y dejó el círculo.

Apenas había empezado a tomar velocidad cuando notó una figura inusual junto a un pequeño lago a mitad del bosque.

Aterrizó suavemente sobre la delicada hierba a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de Vermithrax.

-Hola.- dijo Kalseru

-¿Tu oferta sigue en pie?- pregunto Vermithrax

Kalseru lo miró sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería. Vermithrax se dio cuenta y prosiguió:

-Lo de poder desahogarme.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Vermithrax hizo una mueca pero no siguió hablando. Kalseru esperó mirando el reflejo de la luna casi llena en las negras aguas del lago. Entonces Vermithrax continúo:

-¿Alguna vez haz soñado?

-Sí. No siempre son agradables mis sueños pero los recuerdo todos con mucha claridad.

-Ya veo. ¿Y alguna vez haz tenido una pesadilla tan aterradora que no quieres volver a dormir por miedo a que regrese?

Kalseru se quedo pensando unos instantes y luego, agachando la cabeza, respondió con tristeza:

-Sí, sólo una vez.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste en ella?

-Destrucción, muerte y sufrimiento. A pesar de que fue hace mucho tiempo, aún recuerdo todo con sumo detalle. Recuerdo los rostros de la gente, destrozados por el miedo, los gritos de auxilio y las suplicas de perdón. Recuerdo el olor a carne quemada y el fuego esparciéndose por todas partes con una velocidad increíble.- se detuvo un momento y se estremeció de sólo acordarse. Luego siguió con la vista perdida en un lugar lejano pero llena de horror,- Lo peor de todo fue que la causa de tanto dolor,… era yo.

Después de eso ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio. De improviso, Vermithrax dijo:

-¿Fue difícil superar esa pesadilla?

-Creo que lo que realmente me ayudó fue que no estaba sola. Mis hermanos y hermanas tuvieron mucho que ver en mi recuperación. De hecho, Péndragon me dijo que todo dragón sufría de este tipo de pesadillas varias veces en su vida. Incluso me contó que ya todos habían tenido la pesadilla al menos una vez pero al estar juntos su efecto no era tan fuerte.

-Supongo que cuando hay quien se preocupe por ti, TODO es fácil.- enfatizó la palabra "todo".

-Supongo que sí.- rió un poco y luego prosiguió- ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Por qué ese rencor hacia los humanos?

-Yo no siempre estuve solo, mis padres cuidaron de mí mucho tiempo y al igual que ustedes, gozábamos de la compañía de los humanos. Un día, mientras volaba, vi que uno de los hombres de mi pueblo estaba siendo atacado por un oso.

"Rápidamente me acerqué a donde estaba y ahuyente al oso. Lamentablemente el hombre estaba inconsciente y ya había perdido una de sus piernas.-hizo una pausa,-Yo no tengo el don de sanar, así que pensaba llevarlo al pueblo. En ese momento apareció otro hombre y verme inclinado sobre el mal herido tuvo una idea errada sobre lo que había pasado y empezó a gritar pidiendo refuerzos para poder acabar conmigo.

"Estaba asustado y en lo único que pude pensar fue en huir cuanto antes. Volé y volé hasta perder de vista al pueblo. Toda la noche la pasé fuera de casa y a la mañana siguiente me desperté gritando por culpa de la pesadilla, únicamente en ese momento me acordé de mis padres y el miedo aumentó dentro de mí. Volé lo más rápido que pude pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Ese mal entendido me había costado a mis padres y al ver sus cuerpos descuartizados y desparramados por la hierba perdí el control de mí mismo y la pesadilla se hizo realidad.

"No podía pensar. La rabia nublaba mi pensamiento. No me detuve hasta que el pueblo quedó hecho trizas y me aseguré de que no quedara nadie con vida. Sin embargo mi sed de venganza no estaba saciada y todavía había nubes en mi cabeza. En lo único que podía pensar era en acabar con los que me habían arrebatado a mis padres.

Después de eso el silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia por un largo rato.

-¿Y cómo te sientes en este momento?

-Bueno, después de verlos juntos me esforcé al máximo para poder quitar las nubes por completo y estar 100% seguro de que lo que veía era cierto. Una vez mi mente se despejó, sentí una envidia terrible de ustedes. _¿Porqué ellos pueden estar juntos y yo ya no puedo tener a mis padres?_ Me pregunté eso hasta el cansancio.

-¿Por eso estabas llorando cuando huiste de nosotros?

Vermithrax se le quedó mirando fijamente, pasmado de que alguien lo hubiera notado pero asintió.

-Si quieres, te puedo llevar con mi familia y presentarte formalmente. Estoy segura de que después de escuchar tu historia el veredicto cambiará.

-Y hasta el momento ¿cómo voy?

-Bueno, precisamente hoy estábamos teniendo una audiencia y había tres en contra, dos a favor y dos neutrales.

-¿Tu de qué lado estabas?

-Yo estaba en neutral.

-Ya veo. Está bien, iré con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-La de que tú estés a mi lado durante toda la audiencia,- dijo sonrojándose y de paso haciendo que Kalseru también se sonrojara.

Kalseru se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, se disculpó y emprendió el vuelo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

Sin previo aviso, Vermithrax se le unió en el aire y juntos regresaron al círculo de dragones que todavía estaba debatiendo.

La primera en darse cuenta de su llegada fue Galeru quien mostró los dientes nada más de ver con quien se encontraba su hermana. Se calmó a una palabra de Péndragon, pero mantuvo su distancia de Vermithrax en cuanto este y su hermana aterrizaron.

-¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí?- preguntó Falkor con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No eran ustedes los que querían escuchar sus razones para poderlo juzgar?- respondió Kalseru en su habitual tono tranquilo.

Falkor, Gorbash y Galeru refunfuñaron pero se calmaron. Luego Eingana dijo:

-Bien. Escuchemos tu versión.

-Te rogamos seas lo más honesto posible,- agregó Péndragon.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Vermithrax volvía a contar su triste historia y, como lo prometió, Kalseru se mantuvo a su lado. Incluso a pesar de estar aun muy enfadados por lo ocurrido, los siete hermanos no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por Vermithrax. Inclusive Kiyo empezó a llorar al escuchar el relato.

Finalmente todo quedó en silencio. Péndragon hizo un gesto a Kalseru para que se acercara.

-¿Está diciendo la verdad?

-Sí.- se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa.

Péndragon asintió y dijo con voz firme:

-Es hora de la votación.

Todos se reunieron de modo que estaban formados por edades. Péndragon al ser el mayor fue el primero.

-Después de escuchar tu historia, me parece que te ha faltado guía para poder llevar a cabo tus acciones.- hizo una breve pausa,- Yo estoy a favor de no darte el castigo de la muerte.

Péndragon se levantó de su lugar y caminó unos cuantos pasos a la derecha. Luego fue el turno de Falkor.

-Me parece que tu sed de venganza fue demasiado lejos y por eso mereces el mismo destino que los habitantes de tu pueblo,- dijo, se levanto y, contrario a su hermano, dio unos pasos a su izquierda.

-Yo soy de la misma opinión que Falkor,- apuntó Gorbash y se paró junto a su hermano.

El rostro de Vermithrax no escondió su vergüenza porque sabía a lo que se referían.

Llegó el turno de Eingana:

-A pesar de estar de acuerdo con mis hermanos pienso que todos tenemos el derecho a una segunda oportunidad para volver a empezar.- dijo lenta y solemnemente, como era su costumbre y agregó,- Además esta vez no estarías solo.

Fue su última palabra y fue a sentarse junto a Péndragon con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Kiyo era la siguiente y dijo con la cabeza gacha:

-Se lo que es perder un ser amado. Ya que mi don es el de curar y reconfortar, tengo una conexión momentánea con todo el que necesita de mi don y de todos los sentimientos que he tenido la experiencia de compartir, el de la pérdida es uno de los más fuertes. Por eso te entiendo y creo fielmente que mereces una segunda oportunidad para redimirte.

Kiyo, todavía con la cabeza gacha, pero con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, fue sentarse junto a Péndragon y Eingana.

-Les pido me dejen ir al último,- pidió Kalseru.

Sus hermanos asintieron y miraron a Galeru.

-Pues todos saben mi manera de pensar,- se limitó a decir y fue a reunirse con Falkor y Gorbash.

Ahora había un empate y la decisión de Kalseru era de vital importancia.

-Bueno, yo…pienso que…es sólo que…,- balbuceaba al tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente,-el asesinato es algo muy grave, sobre todo si es fuera del territorio de su respectivo clan. Si bien estoy dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad, no creo que sea justo simplemente concederle una libertad condicional.

Vermithrax la miro extrañado y herido a la vez, pero no sabía muy bien por qué.

Kalseru procedió:

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería… ¡concederle El sueño del dragón!- soltó en un tono más fuerte del necesario. Se levanto y rápidamente se unió al grupo de su hermano Péndragon con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía muy bien que El sueño del dragón podía hundirlo en la inconciencia por un periodo de tiempo indefinido y, en muchas ocasiones, eterno, pero el sobrevivir a el simbolizaba una recuperación espiritual completa.

Vermithrax lo sabía tan bien como el resto del clan. Accedieron de buena gana la proposición de su hermana y comenzaron con los preparativos del ritual de inmediato. Vermithrax, de algún modo, se sentía traicionado y no dejaba de echarle rápidas miradas interrogativas a Kalseru mientras trabajaban.

En un momento que tuvo oportunidad, Vermithrax se le acercó y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

Kalseru no se volvió para mirarle, pero respondió:

-Porque sé que tarde o temprano las nubes del odio volverán y la tormenta se volverá a desatar. Necesitas no sólo superar ese odio, sino liberarte de él por completo.

-¿Pero qué pasará conmigo si no logro despertar?

Esta vez Kalseru le clavó una mirada llena de horror y respondió:

-No hables así, yo sé que podrás lograrlo,- calló un momento. Luego siguió con una mirada dulce y una leve sonrisa iluminándole el rostro,- y cuando despiertes, yo estaré esperándote junto con mis hermanos y hermanas.

Vermithrax le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue de su lado.

El ritual estaba por iniciar. Ambos sabían que no iba a ser la última vez que estarían juntos y eso los reconfortaba. Cuando empezó, el cielo se encendió con el fuego multicolor de cada dragón. Luego los siete hermanos alzaron el vuelo al mismo tiempo, dejando a Vermithrax en el suelo. Comenzaron a volar en círculos sobre la cabeza de Vermithrax cada vez más y más rápido.

El fuego lo tenía rodeado, no podía escapar, pero aunque así fuera, no quería escapar. Sus párpados se sentían pesados y sus músculos estaban tan relajados que ya no lo podían mantener en pie. De su garganta sólo salía un ronco gruñido por la deshidratación que empezaba a invadirle.

Vermithrax no se resistió al impulso de cerrar sus ojos y sumirse en la inconciencia. Lo último que pudo ver fue como los siete hermanos por separado desaparecían en un torbellino de fuego que los volvía uno sólo. Luego de eso, un manto negro vino a su encuentro.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Estiró perezosamente sus músculos entumecidos por la falta de movimiento. Afuera de su cueva se veía como la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba todo con sus pálidos rayos.

¡CUEVA!

De golpe, su mente se aclaró y recordó con claridad el ritual, la votación, la charla con Kalseru, el accidente de sus padres…

Todo estaba regresando y supuso que después de quedarse dormido los siete hermanos debieron de haberlo llevado a su cueva. Le entraron muchas ganas de salir y ver que tanto había cambiado el paisaje, el pueblo, incluso el clan que lo había sumido en aquel sueño.

Desplegó sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

Al principio no sabía que era lo que quería hacer primero. Pero al ir volando, descubrió que los bosques se habían extendido mucho en su ausencia y había nuevos ríos escondidos entre la espesura de los árboles. Aceleró un poco el vuelo y se acercó cautelosamente al pueblo.

Después de ver los bosques, no le sorprendió mucho que el pueblo también hubiera crecido bastante. Además se dio cuenta que las casas eran diferentes. Ya no eran construcciones simples de madera con techo de paja, sino que ahora estaban hechas de piedras y un material que no conocía pero supo al instante que eran más resistentes que las anteriores.

Dejo rápidamente el pueblo atrás y se acercó a un valle rodeado de pequeñas colinas. Cuanto más se acercaba, más ansioso se sentía, pero también empezó a sentir miedo y eso lo hacía ir lento. No podía olvidar la última vez que había visto a los siete hermanos y con que rencor lo observaban a él.

Cuando finalmente llegó, descubrió a los hermanos mayores discutiendo alegremente sobre técnicas de vuelo. Un poco más allá estaban las hermanas mirándose la una a la otra y hablando acerca del último bebé que acababa de nacer. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal y Vermithrax no podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

Los hermanos estaban allí, cierto, pero solo había seis de ellos presentes y Vermithrax sabía a la perfección quien era el miembro faltante. No obstante, cuando estaba punto de partir de nuevo, una voz femenina gritó:

-Miren quien ha despertado al fin. Mil años durmiendo y ya no se acuerda de nosotros.

Mil años. Habían pasado mil largos años para que fuera capaz de sanarse y despertar.

Giró en redondo para ver mejor quien era la que los había alertado de su presencia. Era una de las trillizas blancas, _Kiyo_, supuso Vermithrax.

-Me alegro de que finalmente se te haya permitido despertar.- dijo Péndragon, sonriendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- agregó Eingana, igualmente sonriendo,-Se hizo justicia.

-¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro pequeño debate?- preguntó uno de los últimos dragones que Vermithrax hubiera imaginado. Gorbash.

Al ser el hermano varón más joven, Vermithrax creyó que su perdón no llegaría nunca pero al parecer mil años de sueño profundo habían logrado ablandarlo. Incluso podía decir que Falkor y Galeru ya le habían concedido su perdón también, eso le reconfortaba un poco y le hacía sentir menos incómodo.

Vermithrax sonrió por eso y respondió:

-Nada me gustaría más.

Charlaron durante un rato acerca de técnicas de vuelo, hablaron sobre los sucesos importantes de los últimos mil años para poner a Vermithrax al corriente y lo relativo a sus cumpleaños pasados. Vermithrax escuchó pacientemente y se dio cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido. Luego hizo la pregunta que más le importaba en ese momento:

-Oigan, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde esta Kalseru?

El clan lo miró sorprendido pero fue Galeru quien se recuperó del asombro primero y respondió:

-Últimamente da un paseo nocturno diario. No le gusta que la acompañemos y siempre regresa poco antes del amanecer.

-¿No saben a dónde va?

-Pues nosotras sí, pero no nos gusta decir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta. Ese es su asunto.- respondió Kiyo

Vermithrax sospechó saber dónde se hallaba Kalseru así que se despidió y alzó el vuelo en dirección al bosque.

Justo como había imaginado, Kalseru estaba en el mismo claro en donde él le había contado su trágica historia. No lo podía creer. El pequeño claro estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, y de eso hacia ya mil años. Seguramente Kalseru se había tomado la molestia de cuidarlo mientras él no se encontraba presente.

Ella todavía no se había percatado de la cercanía de Vermithrax, por lo que se sorprendió cuando le rozaron levemente la mejilla y su sorpresa se convirtió en júbilo cuando descubrió de quien se trataba.

-¡Vermithrax! ¡Oh, Vermithrax! Yo sabía que lo lograrías.- no cesaba de decir.

Mientras Vermithrax la observaba detenidamente. Era idéntica a su hermana Kiyo, de semblante solemne y delicado. Sin embargo sus músculos estaban casi tan definidos como los de su otra melliza Galeru. Una combinación de ambas, no cabía duda.

-¿Qué pasa?,- preguntó al ver que no había respuesta por parte de él.

-¡Ha! ¡Na-nada!,- balbuceó en respuesta, sonrojándose levemente, - Es sólo que no esperaba un cambio tan radical en ti.

Kalseru se sonrojó también pero no agregó nada más. Ambos se quedaron mirando el reflejo de la luna en las negras aguas del lago. El murmullo del agua y la canción de los grillos era lo único que evitaba un silencio total. Entonces Kalseru dijo en un susurro apenas audible:

-Te quiero. Desde la primera vez que te vi llorar.

A Vermithrax lo tomó por sorpresa esta declaración pero respondió:

-Yo también.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Tanto que, por ti, volvería a sumirme en El sueño del dragón si tú me lo pidieras.

-Así me siento yo.-dijo Kalseru con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Kalseru apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Vermithrax. Ambos, felices, siguieron observando el plateado reflejo de la luna en el lago.

* * *

Bueno pues esto es todo para este cuento espero lo hayan disfrutado

me gustaría saber que es lo que opinan

así que no tengan miedo y escríbanme sin importar

lo que tengan que decir

ls voy a escuchar y haré lo posible por enmendar mi error

besos.


End file.
